In the field of telecommunications, with conventional communications technologies, it could generally be assumed that each communication device had a fixed location. Telecommunications companies, such as Local Exchange Carriers (LECs), typically gathered and stored location data (e.g., addresses) identifying the fixed location of each communication device. Location-based telecommunication services, such as 911 emergency services, could be delivered to a given caller using the stored location data and the caller's telephone number, with confidence that the user's location has not changed. With the advent of mobile or nomadic communications technologies, it can no longer be assumed that communication devices (e.g., cell phones, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phones), and their users, have fixed locations.
Nomadic communication devices are designed for mobility. Users can travel from city to city using their phones, for example, typically without any observed change in telecommunication service. However, if the user requires a location-based service, the service may not be able to be provided because the user's previously identified location has changed, unless the user has updated his/her location with the service provider. Conventionally, location-based communication service providers, providing nomadic communication services, have relied on users to notify the service provider when users move to another geographically identified location. However, often users don't remember to notify their service providers, or assume they will not require location-based services.
For example, if the user is on a short business trip, and chose to take their geographically identified communication device with them the user may not think it's worth while to notify the service provider of his/her new temporary hotel address. However, it is entirely possible the nomadic user will require location-based services at their new location. For example, the user may require 911 emergency service (or enhanced 911 (E-911)) at the new location. In such a case, if the user failed to notify the provider of the user's new location, emergency personnel may be dispatched to the wrong address, and the user may not receive critical emergency care on time or at all.
It is with respect to these and other problems that embodiments of the present invention have been created.